Stranger
by Anna P Rojas
Summary: Por que él era un extraño, pero así siempre se iniciaba cualquier relación, y no importaba cuantas veces lo conociera, él siempre fue, era y sería la persona más importante para ella, por que lo amaba, y él la amaba, incluso como extraños, ellos sabían que siempre sería así. De esa manera nunca estarían solos, solo importaba el estar juntos. Aunque fueran extraños al principio.


**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto inaugural " **La pareja que más me gusta** " del Mundo Frozen.

La imagen no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Stranger**_

 _Único Capitulo_

.

.

.

Lo odiaba, odiaba ver las cosas cerradas, las puertas, ventanas, jaulas.

-¡Princesa Anna! Ese pájaro era un regalo del Rey de las Islas del Sur por el cumpleaños de su hermana –exclamaba enfadada Gerda mientras miraba con los brazos cruzados a la peli-roja quien se mantenía callada pero sonriente.

Todo ser que veía encerrado lo liberaba, porque eso era lo que ella quería que hicieran por ella, que la liberaran de ese encierro involuntario, su Jaula era ese enorme castillo que llamaba "hogar".

Se aburría, pero ya estaba resignada a la idea de no poder escapar, así que lo enfrentaba día con día, trataba de distraerse con diferentes actividades pero al final siempre terminaba mirando por la ventana, si no estaba en clases se la pasaba en el salón de baile, música o en la biblioteca leyendo alguna novela de aventuras, amor o misterio.

Esa tarde se dirigió al establo, tenía ganas de convivir con un ser vivo, así que atravesó el gran portón y el olor a heno, caballo y estiércol inundo sus fosas nasales, se encaminó al corral donde normalmente se encontraba su caballo pero un animal alto y con astas captó su atención, un reno, alto, maduro, hermoso se encontraba comiendo una zanahoria, se acercó con cuidado para no asustarlo aunque este parecía estar entretenido con su comida que no le molestaba su presencia.

-No sabía que teníamos un reno –murmuró Anna estirando su mano para acariciarle la cabeza- eres precioso.

Los ojos del animal se posaron en los suyos, para su sorpresa el reno no se inmuto, parecía acostumbrado a los humanos, como un perrito en lugar del animal salvaje que debía de ser, y eso más que maravillarla le dio pena, lastima y hasta nostalgia, el reno siguió comiendo mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Sé lo que es estar encerrado –le confesó conociendo el sentimiento de ya ni siquiera intentar escapar.

Hace tiempo se había rendido, siempre la atrapaban, y las oportunidades se hacían menos, porque cuando ella encontraba un punto débil lo reforzaban, su ventaja se convertía en una reja, rocas amontonadas, una pared o guardias.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –una voz gruesa la hizo saltar.

Apartó sus manos del animal asustada, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo se llevó ambas manos a la espalda.

-¿Quién eres? –la voz del hombre la hizo voltear.

Era el primer chico de su edad que conocía, era alto y fornido, traía una camisa negra de mangas arremangadas, unos pantalones negros holgados, su cabello era rebelde pero se veía sedoso de un rubio brillante como el sol, sus facciones eran toscas, pero atractivas, con cachetes que lo hacían lucir lindo de cierta manera aunque su ceño fruncido lo hacía ver gruñón.

-Soy Anna –se presentó ella algo desconcertada por no ser reconocida- princesa Anna de Arendelle, ¿Tu eres? –preguntó desconfiada entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Kristoff Bjorgman –se presentó el rubio con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza- De ningún lado en particular –finalizó logrando hacer reír un poco a la peli-roja.

La princesa sonrió al ver que su acompañante tenía algo de humor, y entonces reparo en el reno que estaba a su lado, parecía centrado en el joven frente a ella, como si de un alfa se tratara.

-¿Es tuyo? –preguntó ella sonriendo animadamente.

-Si –atinó a contestar- Princesa ¿Qué hace en los establos?

El trato formal la hacía sentir alejada de él a pesar de encontrarse a solo unos pasos de distancia, como un muro, una reja, incluso su título era una jaula para ella, por ello no tenía amigos, por ello no tenía a nadie.

-Yo, vengo a ver a mi caballo de vez en cuando –contestó quitándole importancia a ese sentimiento- ¿Eres nuevo?

-Eh empezado a trabajar desde hace una semana.

La peli-roja asintió y él se encaminó a donde se encontraban las monturas ordenándolas, su silencio le hizo ver que se encontraba algo cohibido por su presencia, como todos, todos temían su rango social, todos evitaban mirarla mucho, platicar o tratar de entablar una amistad.

-No me trates tan formal –casi suplicó la princesa logrando que el rubio dejara su trabajo a medias- puedes tratarme de Anna solamente.

Fue un largo rato en el que nadie dijo nada, ni movió un solo musculo, se encontraba algo aterrada por ser tratada de nuevo como una princesa, como alguien intocable, como un pájaro en exhibición.

Aunque presentía que se veía extraño que ella le pidiera eso, él solo era un plebeyo, uno de tantos que servía a la Reina, pero él lucia diferente, su silencio no era frio y distante, solo era un silencio, algo incómodo, pero para nada duro.

-No creo que sea correcto –escuchó la voz de él contestarle con seriedad.

-Por favor –pidió en un murmuro suave logrando que Kristoff volteara a verla- aquí nadie me llama solo por mi nombre.

Los ojos ambarinos de él la miraron fijamente, como si estuviera dudando o buscando algún atisbo de burla, pero ella se mantuvo firme a su suplica, a su deseo, y su sinceridad fue notada por él quien sonrió.

-Puedo hacerlo cuando estemos solos –soltó rendido regresando a su trabajo.

Y eso fue suficiente para ella.

El alivio que le recorrió fue glorioso, lindo y suave como los botones floreciendo y el rocío en las mañanas, el sentimiento de felicidad que le inundo casi la hacía llorar y saltar, algo que no había experimentado desde la muerte de sus padres, tuvo el impulso incluso de abrazarlo pero aún seguía siendo un completo extraño para ella.

Un extraño, que aceptó a tratarla como su propia hermana no la trataba.

-Me parece bien –contestó animada.

Su pasatiempo favorito terminó siendo el visitar a ese extraño que poco a poco se ganaba su cariño, se dedicaba a verlo trabajar mientras platicaban de diversas cosas, ella le preguntaba cosas de afuera, de su infancia y vivencias.

Él le contestaba, aunque no especificaba mucho ni entraba en detalles, mostrando ser alguien de pocas palabras pero sincero y amable, con un humor sarcástico que la hacía reír a carcajadas o bufar e inflar los cachetes.

-¿Por qué tienes un reno? –le preguntó una tarde recostada sobre el estómago del animal.

-Ya te eh mencionado que vivía en las montañas, Sven ha estado conmigo desde que era un niño.

La princesa sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, el vaivén por la respiración del animal la calmaba de una manera reconfortante, tranquila, sintió a Kristoff sentarse a su lado por lo que se deslizó un poco apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del joven quien por un momento lo sintió tensarse.

-Qué lindo, ¿cuando terminas tus quehaceres? –preguntó cerrando los ojos.

-Ya he terminado –contestó suavemente relajando su postura.

-¿No quieres ir a pasear por el jardín? –cuestionó queriendo salir de la rutina de estar todo el tiempo en los establos, quería verlo en diferentes escenarios, quería conocerlo más y más.

-No creo que sea buena idea –murmuró Kristoff rascándose la cabeza.

-Está bien, es grande y realmente nadie va al jardín, mi hermana nunca sale de su cuarto y los del servicio hacen lo que tienen que hacer no tienen por qué ir, los guardias igual, trabajan por turnos y no se mueven de sus posiciones, además eres mi amigo, ¿verdad? –habló con rapidez temiendo que él le dijera que no antes de siquiera terminar, lo miró preocupada temiendo que el rubio la siguiera viendo como una extraña.

Él había dejado de serlo en el momento que dijo su nombre.

-Lo soy –le aseguró ensanchando una sonrisa.

Pasar la tarde con él la hacía sentir mejor, aunque no hacían gran cosa más que hablar, caminar o estar en silencio se acompañaban y hacia que su encierro fuera pasajero, se despidió de él en la noche como de costumbre, era doloroso verlo atravesar libremente las puertas que ella nunca podría tocar por lo que siempre se despedían en el jardín.

Lo miró una vez más antes de entrar al castillo y tuvo el impulso de mirar sobre su hombro pero antes de poder hacerlo alguien caminó hacia ella logrando tensarla en el proceso.

-¿E-Elsa? –interrogó sorprendida de verla fuera de su zona de confort.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados.

Y ella se asustó, por siquiera pensar en perderlo.

-Con nadie, buenas noches –contestó lo más segura que pudo y se retiró dejando a la rubia platinada sola.

Solo veía a su hermana en la hora del desayuno, comida y cena, de vez en cuando se la topaba en los pasillos y ella le preguntaba por su día de forma educada pero sin mayor interés que el normal, sonreía y la analizaba con la mirada antes de marcharse junto a Kai.

-Iré al pueblo, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –le preguntó Kristoff una tarde mientras preparaba a Sven.

-¡Chocolate! –contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.

El rubio sonrió.

-Está bien –le aseguró y entonces se detuvo un momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Anna- ¿Por qué no le pides permiso a tu hermana de ir al pueblo?

-Ella nunca me deja salir –respondió resignada- no importa lo que le diga.

Bajó la mirada, ella quería salir, quería ir con él, a donde fuera, no importaba si era apenas la entrada, pero temía, temía que todo acabara, que su única escapatoria de esa realidad la taparan, que pusieran un muro entre ellos, una reja, un guardia… un título.

Le aterraba que su hermana armara de nuevo el muro que le costó destruir entre ellos, y que él se marchara, sin una mirada, ni una palabra.

Lo quería, lo quería tanto que dolía, cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasaba con él se mantenía siempre en alerta para no ser descubierta.

Por ello cuando en la tarde del día siguiente lo vio en un pasillo del castillo casi grita de horror, corrió hacia él si darle tiempo a saludarla y lo jaló a uno de los costados del pasillo metiéndose con él a uno de los cuartos pequeños de servicio.

-¿Kristoff? –preguntó en susurros notablemente preocupada.

-Hola, yo… no te encontraba así que decidí buscarte –comentó nervioso notando que al parecer había sido una mala idea.

-¡Es peligroso que te vean dentro del castillo! –exclamó en voz baja llevando ambas manos a los cachetes del rubio.

-Lo sé –murmuró mirándola a los ojos.

La peli-roja suspiró antes de bajar ambas manos alejándolas del rostro del rubio, notando la cercanía de ambos en ese pequeño cuarto.

-Ten –la voz de él la hizo mirar hacia abajo.

Y observó una pequeña bolsa que él le ofrecía, la tomó sorprendida y examino curiosa el contenido, eran chocolates pequeños, no eran de marca, ni los caros, eran de los normales que alguien con dinero podía adquirir, el chocolate no era barato, e incluso aunque eran pequeños podía saber lo mucho que le había costado al rubio el comprarlos

-¡Chocolates! –exclamó conmovida.

Cuando él le dijo que le traería chocolates no lo tomo muy en serio conociendo de ante mano lo que él ganaba, si él compraba esos chocolates tendría que abstenerse de otras cosas, pero aun así él le trajo unos cuantos.

-Te dije que te traería –comentó con voz ronca mirando para otro lado avergonzado.

-Gracias –susurró llevándose uno a la boca- Gracias –volvió a exclamar sintiendo su cara arder y lágrimas surgir en los ojos- Gracias –sollozó alegre.

Era el primer regalo que alguien le hacía.

Kristoff se quedó quieto no sabiendo muy bien el que hacer, se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción de la princesa, ya que en un principio pensó que no sería gran cosa para ella recibir chocolates de tan baja calidad, pero ahí estaba ella, llorando mientras comía feliz los chocolates y repetía una y otra vez lo agradecida que estaba.

-¿Princesa Anna? –la voz de una tercera persona detuvo el pequeño momento.

La princesa salto asustada, reconociendo la voz de Gerda, si la encontraban en ese lugar con Kristoff podrían ser malinterpretados, su hermana se pondría furiosa y quien sabe qué pasaría con el rubio frente a ella.

Lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro mientras guardaba los chocolates por la faja de su vestido.

-Quédate aquí, la distraeré para que puedas salir –informó decidida Anna dispuesta a protegerlo de lo que fuera.

Él era todo para ella, no importaba nada más, si la encerraban, si la destruían, mientras él siguiera siendo libre, feliz, siendo él mismo todo iba a estar bien.

No dejaría que nadie los separara, decidida llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta pero la mano del rubio la detuvo.

-Espera –el susurro de él llego a ella, su aliento cerca de su oído la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Qué…

Volteó para poder formular la pregunta pero el rubio no la dejo continuar, el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos fue algo que la tomó por sorpresa pero no dudo en responder levantó sus manos a cada costado del rubio y se aferró a su camisa, atrayéndolo más a ella, mientras que él tomaba su rostro entre sus manos arrinconándola contra la puerta de ese pequeño cuarto de servicio.

-¿Princesa Anna?

La voz de Gerda aunque era lejana aún era audible y entendible, no faltaba mucho para que ella se acercara a ese pasillo donde se encontraban, la peli-roja apretó ambas manos arrugando la tela de la camisa del ambarino; se separaron unos centímetros con la respiración entre cortada, ambarino y zafiro, ambos se observaron fijamente contemplando los sentimientos del otro.

Sentimientos que compartían.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. La voz de Gerda sonó de nuevo pero esta vez no aterró tanto a la peli-roja, porque ella se sintió fuerte, sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa, se levantó de puntillas y besó una vez más al rubio antes de salir del cuartito.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro tratando de calmarse un poco y camino hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de la rechoncha señora quien al verla se dirigió firme a la princesa.

-¿Qué pasa Gerda? –preguntó ingenuamente la peli-roja fingiendo tranquilidad y paz interior.

-¿Con quién hablaba? –interrogó la morena haciendo sus brazos de jarra.

-¿Yo? –preguntó extrañada- con nadie.

-La escuche murmurando cosas –replicó Gerda mirándola con sospecha.

-Solo estaba tarareando –soltó entre risas quitándole importancia.

-Su hermana la busca –informó rendida dispuesta a guiarla a donde Elsa.

Los días se volvían más coloridos, aunque sus anhelos y deseos por salir y vivir una vida normal parecían aun lejanos de ella, miró de reojo a su hermana esa tarde mientras cenaban, la rubia platinada se mantenía sumergida en unos papeles.

-Elsa –le llamó la peli-roja captando la atención de la Reina- ¿crees que yo pueda salir algún día? –preguntó con un poco de esperanza.

-Anna, ya hablamos de esto –le recordó volviendo a los papeles.

-Pero Elsa, realmente quiero salir –suplicó la princesa con el ceño fruncido- solo a caminar por el pueblo con… mi amigo.

Elsa levantó la mirada sorprendida por la palabra que usó su hermana.

-¿Amigo? –interrogó curiosa.

-Si, ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigos? –preguntó enfadada.

-Claro que puedes –se apresuró a responder la rubia platinada- pero si es alguien de la servidumbre debes entender que no puede ser más que un amigo –le recordó.

La princesa apretó ambas manos sintiendo su sangre hervir, lo sabía, cada vez que lo veía, besaba o abrazaba, cada vez que lo tenía cerca esa triste realidad saltaba, el hecho de que nunca podrían estar juntos libremente.

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó frustrada, enfadada- Mi vida ya está escrita, sé que no tengo derecho a dar opiniones ni sugerencias, ni siquiera mis sentimientos, yo sé que no puedo.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, y la tarde siguiente no tuvo el valor de ir a ver al rubio, se sentía deprimida, desganada, no quería que el rubio la viera de esa manera tan vulnerable; en la noche se encontró a si misma caminando en el jardín, no podía dormir y se encontraba algo harta de estar encerrada en su cuarto para variar.

-¿Anna? –la voz de Kristoff llegó con el viento.

-Kristoff –soltó con una sonrisa volteando hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Caminó lentamente y se abrazó a él, el rubio no tardó en responderle pero le alteró el escuchar sollozos por parte de la siempre alegre princesa.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy molesta y frustrada, quiero salir y ser libre, ya no quiero estar sola –se quejó aferrándose al cuerpo de él.

-No estás sola, me tienes a mí –le recordó acariciándole la cabeza y espalda suavemente- Me gustas, y no por que seas una princesa, me gustas porque eres Anna, solo Anna.

Escucharlo decir eso la tranquilizó, su sollozo cesó y su rabia y enfado disminuyeron un poco, la presencia de él siempre sería como un analgésico para el dolor, el amor sin duda era su medicina, sin importar que herida o enfermedad, sin importar el año, nunca caducaba, y le brindaba esperanza y tranquilidad.

-Tú también me gustas, pero mi hermana nunca permitirá que estemos juntos, por ser una princesa, tengo que acatar reglas estúpidas –comentó lo que ya sabían pero esta vez no se sintió tan triste.

Por que compartían los sentimientos, el peso y el dolor, tanto ella como él sabían que si permanecían así jamás estarían juntos completamente.

-Huyamos –soltó Kristoff sabiendo lo loco que se escuchaba esa idea.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula pero emocionada deshaciendo el abrazo para poder mirarlo fijamente.

-Huyamos, vámonos juntos, empecemos una vida en otro lugar –le pidió el rubio sabiendo que podría llegar a ser arriesgado.

Pero de lo contrario no podrían seguir viéndose, tenían que correr el riesgo.

-Es peligroso, podemos ir a la horca –dijo Anna algo asustada por la idea de perderlo.

-Pero estaremos juntos –le aseguró Kristoff sonriéndole.

Solo ella y él, sin muros, rejas, piedras amontonadas o guardias, sin Elsa, la mención de su hermana la entristeció un momento, pero ya no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera, y no quería orillar al rubio a una vida así, manteniéndose siempre escondidos.

-Estaremos juntos –repitió Anna sonriente.

Pero las cosas no marcharon como querían, las puertas enormes que estuvieron a punto de cruzar fueron cerradas súbitamente, un par de guardias los persiguieron un par de metros antes de que la atraparan y la sometieran contra el suelo, se removía inquieta tratando de zafarse mientras trataba de saber donde estaba Kristoff, si había podido escapar, o si lo estaban sometiendo como a ella.

-Anna, ¿Qué crees que haces? –la voz de Elsa la hizo dejar de luchar.

Alzó el rostro sintiendo el peso de los guardias liberarla, se levantó como pudo limpiando su falda, miró a un costado encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Kristoff, se mordió el labio, al parecer los guardias no habían reparado en su presencia y eso la alivio un poco, él estaba a salvo.

-Yo, yo no puedo vivir así, quiero salir, ¡quiero poder vivir feliz! –exclamaba desesperada rogando a que su hermana no se diera cuenta de la presencia del rubio.

La rubia platinada relajo el rostro como si entendiera el comportamiento de ella, como si no fuera la única que lo hubiera intentado en ese lugar.

-Sabes que no puedes salir de aquí –dijo Elsa tranquilamente caminando a un lado para horror de Anna justo donde se encontraba Kristoff.

-¡Fue mi idea! –exclamó asustada viendo como su hermana a cada paso se acercaba al rubio- ¡No le hagas nada a Kristoff! –gritó extendiendo su brazo, con la cara roja y lágrimas corriendo en su rostro.

Elsa se detuvo en seco volteando su rostro a donde la peli-roja miraba y volviendo a mirarla fijamente, el nombre de esa persona, el nombre de ese hombre, dicho de esa manera y con palabras en presente la hizo caminar directamente a la princesa.

-Anna –musitó seria y fríamente.

Y la menor pensó en lo peor, la encerraría de nuevo, y esta vez sin libertad de salir de su habitación, pero lo que más le dolió fue pensar en que al rubio no le iría tan bien como a ella y eso la desgarro.

-¡No! –le gritó en la cara sintiendo como la tomaban por los brazos, limitando sus movimientos de nuevo, no miró a quienes la apresaban, no desvió ni un poco la mirada de su hermana- puedes encerrarme a mí, me puedes ignorar, puedes decidir mi vida, pero a él no lo toques –desvió su mirada por encima del hombro de la rubia platinada donde se encontraba parado el rubio- Kristoff vete, ¡corre!.

Pero él no se movió, solo la veía con un semblante preocupado y culpable, él no se iba y si su hermana ordenaba que lo detuvieran entonces estaría perdido.

-Por favor, vete –rogaba mientras sentía sus piernas temblar- si algo te llega a pasar…

-Anna, ¿Sigues viendo a Kristoff? –preguntó Elsa seriamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo amo –le respondió no entendiendo mucho a que iba esa pregunta

-¿Aquí esta Kristoff? –interrogó la rubia platinada logrando que un frio escalofrió le recorriera la espina dorsal a la princesa- ¿Puedes verlo?

No entendía a que iban esas preguntas, por un momento se alivió al saber que su hermana aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de él pero en el interior le perturbaba el modo en que preguntaba aquello.

-No –respondió asustada mirando al rubio tras de Elsa.

Y esa mirada no pasó desapercibida para la rubia platinada quien volteó hacia atrás para sufrimiento de Anna, lo vio, seguramente ya lo habían visto.

-Sédenla –ordenó la Reina a los guardias.

-¡No!, ¡Suéltenme! –gritaba aterrada tratando de zafarse del agarre que la mantenía presa.

Un ardor en su brazo izquierdo la sobresaltó, sus piernas temblantes le fallaron y cayó de súbito al suelo, los guardias la seguían sujetando aunque sin mucha fuerza, como si esperaran a que ella hiciera algo, levantó como pudo su rostro del suelo y miró a Kristoff en la lejanía.

-¡Kristoff! –su exclamación apenas era audible.

Los colores se distorsionaron como el paisaje frente a ella, todo se veía borroso pero la mancha que sabía era el rubio la seguía viendo, no quería perderlo, no de nuevo, no quería olvidarlo.

-¡Kristoff! –su voz no salió pero fue lo último que pensó antes de caer rendida por el sedante.

Al abrir los ojos supo que no se encontraba en Arendelle, ni en el castillo, se sentía aun adormecida, y sus músculos estaban tensos y pesados, quiso llevarse una mano al rostro pero algo se lo impidió, levantó un poco el rostro observando sus muñecas y pies sujetos a la cama, el sentimiento de encierro la invadió de nuevo y el pánico inundo sus ojos, movió sus brazos pero lo único que hacía era el ruido de la cama por la brusquedad.

No podía librarse.

¿Acaso nunca sería libre?

Miró alrededor topándose a Kristoff sentado en la esquina junto a una pequeña mesa, sobre una silla de metal, sonrió un poco viéndolo sano y a salvo y el rubio solo atino a mirarla culpable, al menos su hermana le daba permiso de visitarla, abrió la boca dispuesta a llamarlo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto.

Elsa entró al cuarto con una bata blanca y hojas en las manos seguida de Gerda y Kai, el sonido de los tacones contra el piso bien lustrado la hizo darse cuenta de que el cuarto era completamente blanco, sin una pisca de color.

Qué lugar tan frío y feo.

-¿Por qué me odias? –preguntó Anna dolida, por ser tratada de esa manera por ella- Eres mi hermana y…

-No soy tu hermana –la interrumpió sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama.

-Elsa –susurró triste por la frialdad de la rubia platinada.

-No soy tu hermana, soy tu doctora, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a ver de nuevo a Kristoff? –interrogó bajando los papeles para analizar cada expresión en el rostro de la peli-roja.

Y de nuevo esas preguntas sin sentido, desvió la mirada hacia el techo haciéndole la ley del hielo, no le iba a contestar nada, ¿De qué servía?

-¿No piensas decirme? –preguntó tranquilamente- Anna, Kristoff está muerto.

-¡No es cierto! –exclamó aterrada por la manera en que Elsa decía tal ridiculez.

Volteó el rostro hacia la esquina al final del cuarto donde se encontraba el rubio sentado, atento a la conversación de ambas.

-Fue un horrible accidente –la voz de la doctora resonó en el silencioso cuarto- pero debes aceptar que ya no está aquí.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior.

-Si quieres salir de aquí entonces recuérdalo –le dijo la rubia platinada captando la atención de la peli-roja- tienes que recordar ese accidente, tienes que aceptar que murió hace 5 años.

Elsa dio como buena señal el hecho de que Anna la mirara, aunque su mirada confusa y distante la perturbaba un poco.

-Él era tu prometido, ¿lo recuerdas? –trató de recordarle diciéndole las cosas más importantes y claves en la historia que llevo a Anna a la locura- hace 5 años murió, antes de llegar a la boda, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese momento? –interrogó esperando que la peli-roja recordara ese hecho verdadero y hacerla poder distinguir la realidad de la fantasía que se había inventado para poder encontrarse con él.

-¿De qué estás hablando Elsa? –preguntó algo divertida Anna por la forma en que su hermana trataba de alejarla del rubio- Kristoff no está muerto, él siempre está conmigo, prometimos estar juntos.

La respuesta de la esquizofrénica dejo en silencio la habitación por un instante, la doctora suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que la línea de la fantasía y realidad ya había sido pasada dese hace mucho tiempo por la paciente como para regresarla de una manera sencilla.

-Doctora… -el murmuro de Gerda la hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

-Sédenla por el momento, que descanse un poco –dijo la rubia platinada levantándose de su asiento.

Los colores y objetos volvieron a distorsionarse cuando Elsa, Kai y Gerda salieron del cuarto, no quería rendirse tan fácilmente pero aquello la estaba noqueando, sintió la presencia del rubio a su lado, justo en la silla donde la rubia platinada se había sentado hace apenas unos momentos, quiso verlo, quiso tocarlo y abrazarlo pero sus manos amarradas a la cama se lo impedían.

-Kristoff –murmuró en un suspiró anhelante.

La oscuridad cada vez se intensificaba a su alrededor, a pesar de que el cuarto completamente blanco se encontraba iluminado, sintió la mano de él aferrándose a la suya, reconfortándola gentilmente, ¿Cómo podían afirmar tan firmemente que él estaba muerto cuando su tacto era tan cálido?

-No me dejes sola –suplicó con temor a despertar sola en ese horrible cuarto.

-Nunca –le prometió apretando un poco su mano contra la de ella.

¿Cómo le podían decir algo tan cruel cuando su voz le era tan clara? Fue su pensamiento antes de caer rendida. Elsa observó aquello desde la puerta, sin duda no esperaba que después de tanto tiempo recayera de nuevo, pensar que la peli-roja podría superarlo había sido desear demasiado, probablemente se inventó otra historia con él como un extraño, donde lo volvía a conocer y se enamoraba, donde podría vivir con él lo que no pudo en ese momento hace 5 años cuando él falleció.

-Fue una mala idea el detener el proceso, ordena el horario dejaremos de administrarle el medicamento y mañana comenzaremos de nuevo con el electroshock –informó Elsa a sus ayudantes antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Anna.

* * *

c:

Siempre me han gustado las películas sobre esquizofrenia, trastorno de personalidad y ese tipo de cosas xDDD incluso me platee a la idea un tiempo de estudiar psiquiatría, pero soy demasiado nena y sensible para esas cosas así que al final solo son temas que captan mucho mi atención :v

En fin, este reto lo tome como una oportunidad de poder usar ese tema jojojojojo xDD espero no me odien :c me resulto dificil matar a Kristoff pero debo admitir que me gusto escribir este one-shot e.e aun no me atrevo a usar estos temas en algún long-fic, por lo que espero disfruten de este onse-shot c:

Sin más que decir me despido :BB

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

 _Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
